zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda Fanon Wiki:Past News Archive
May 30th, 2011 :Okay, idk really why I decided to do this (maybe so I can remember, remind myself and get my stories done ON TIME) but I've recently finished half of the Rage of series. Next will be the other semester that is composed of what happened years after Ty got in the lead of the war(RoT) and how it ends (RoA). Now that's not gonna start until the end of both LoR majora sagas. With that, I'm on to those now. They're just a turning point in Relyt's life where he makes the final decision between what HE thinks is right and wrong. And also makes his decision about his future so far. The end is pretty dramatic, which I hate doing, but will make sense in like two or three books later XD (LoR is a pretty long series that does have a ending, big ol' war that ends it all ;P Actually even then it still goes on for like a book or two after >..>) But more on that eventually. Also picked up on LoZ: LADc aka the Orignal LoR. Kinda lost the plot and notes though >..> But I remembered enough so that when I end up finishing it (another long story), it will still consist of the original plot just with minor, unrecognizable tweaks. I think that's all... Like I said, it's more of a reminder to myself rather than informational to anyone else. And I guess that's it. I'm off to chill now so... latez? Yeah... December 8th, 2010 :Hello, fellow users, and IP users. This is Shade Link, an old member of Zelda Fanon. I am slowly losing inspiration to continue my stories. However, this is where you guys come into play; I am currently working on two stories, Hirudo Vitas, and The Life of Darkius, but I need ideas... Here is what I ask: Please submit ideas onto the talk pages of the stories, but please have them related to the story. Thank you, you may return to your editing. ;June 18/2010/Special Events :Please go to the forums (in the "Community" section) and vote on whether or not you would like to have a "Frantic Fanfic Frenzy". ;April 8/2010/Fantasy Name Generator :The Sword Description Generator is now up and running! ;What do you think of The War of Hyrule? Say it on the the talk page of War of Hyrule William the Braveheart 00:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ;February 21, 2010/Fantasy Name Generator :The FNG can be used, commented, and contributed by anyone! Feel free to make one and add to the collection, and check out some of the generators! ;Januay 23/RPG is up :The RPG is ready to be played; however, there are still a few things being worked on, so the upper tier classes are currently unavailable. They will be up by February 1. ;January 1/RPG :An RPG of sorts is starting on this site. If you have any questions/comments/concerns, or would like to see what it is about, go here. Release date, Feb 1, 2009 ;October 7/Awards :Okay, everyone who wins a award, make award page. Put the awards you win there. And spice that page up. Write how you won the award and other stuff that makes people wanna write to get an award. ;October 8/New Templates :There are new templates; Dungeon, Location, and Country ;October 10/2nd In Command :Since Murch is gone, we need a second in command. That is why I have elected Lord Link to be second in command. ;November 11/Writer's News :How to use: To use this new add on or to add to it, you start by making a space. To do so use the ; key. Once then write down the name of the story. After, use the key and write down a short description of the what you are using it for. The purpose give short messages about fanon. It could be used for ending fan ficts, beginning them, letting people know what future ficts you have, if your beginning a new series, ending a series, requesting a team mate for a teamed fan fict and such. It could be used for many things. Please note this, posting the same thing is considered spamming and will result in banning for a hour. The board will be reset every two weeks. Have fun! ;June 26/For Admins Only :Please alert all site changes to all Admins. Put a notice here on the Project:Admin Talk Lounge ;July 13/Rating :Please add a rating to your fan fiction. Ratting must be from either G-R, nothing further, if there is. Categories for them will be posted soon. ;July 21/Pictures :Please do add pictures of your fan fictions. It is also good to have a banner or logo for your story just in case your story is picked as Featured Fan Fic. Also, please ask users before taking there pictures, only if the user made the picture. If the user found it on the net, it is fine to take. ;August 1/Time line & New Ideas :Please add your fanfics to the Time Line. Also, you may have may teamed story as well. Such as The Legend Of Relyt and Lord Link. ;August 4/ Featured Fan-Fiction :We are now going to be opening up for the next Featured Fan-Fic. To put yours up for vote or vote on one, go here and follow the rules. ;August 5/Sports :If you have any type sport that is from the Zelda universe, place it here